Simple Kiss, Simple Love
by InfiKiss
Summary: Di hari panas, anak-anak Kiseki No Sedai kebosanan. Dan Kise mengajukan game dimana Kuroko akhirnya harus berciuman dengan Akashi. Nah loh! AkaKuro one-shoot story. RnR?


**Simple Kiss, Simple Love**

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rated K!**

**Friendship/Humor/Romance**

**Generation of Miracles (Kiseki no Seidai)**

**.**

~oOoOoOo~

.

Kuroko no Basuke all right reserved by Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei. I do not own anything.

.

~oOoOoOo~

.

Siang itu, jam makan siang di SMP Teiko. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan semua anggota Kiseki no Seidai, termasuk Momoi Satsuki, mereka berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk menikmati makan siang mereka dalam ketenangan seadanya. Mereka tahu, sejak para Kiseki no Seidai memonopoli atap, tak satupun yang berani kesini di jam makan siang. Paling tidak mereka cukup waras untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Aomine atau Akashi.

Langit di musim panas tampak sangat cerah, atau mungkin panas? Dan tentu saja pilihan makan di atap bukan hal bagus kali ini. Kiseki no Seidai, mereka semua basah karena keringat. Momoi bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengeluh, menganjurkan kepada Akashi untuk pindah. Tapi seperti biasa, ucapan Akashi itu absolut. Kalau sang kapten mengatakan mereka harus makan siang di atap, mereka harus menurut.

Murasakibara menjulurkan kedua kaki panjangnya, nyaris menendang Kise yang berbaring sambil menutup wajah dengan sapu tangan. Pria tinggi berambut ungu itu memeluk sekantong berukuran sedang snack sebagai makan siang. "Ini membosankan." keluhnya kemudian.

Kise mengangguk, masih dengan wajah tertutup sapu tangan, "Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berpikir ini menyenangkan. Uhh... Panas-ssu!"

"Padahal aku sudah membawa lucky item hari ini, satu set sumpit dengan gambar sakura, tapi tetap saja panas nano dayo." Midorima menatap sumpit merah muda di tangannya. Kedua iris hijau dibalik kacamata itu tetap datar. Ramalan Oha-Asa selalu benar, tapi hari ini Midorima merasa ia justru terkena sial.

Aomine melenguh panjang, wajahnya yang hitam tampak semakin hitam di bawah terik matahari. "Ini panas! Kalian tak ada satupun yang niat pergi, heh?!"

"Panas...panas..." Momoi mengipas lehernya dengan tutup kotak bekal yang dibawa. Iris merah mudanya menatap Kuroko dan Akashi.

Hanya kedua orang itu yang tidak bersuara, seakan semua baik-baik saja. Mengingat sifat keduanya, wajar saja. Kuroko bukan tipe yang suka mengeluh, Akashi tipe absolut leader, tak peduli dengan apapun selain ucapannya sendiri.

Apa anak-anak Kiseki no Seidai ternyata sekumpulan orang bodoh? Satsuki mulai berpikir seperti itu sekarang.

"Apa tak ada yang punya saran main? Game, gitu?" Kise membuka sapu tangannya enggan, melirik Aomine yang memandanginya penasaran.

"Game apa?"

"Apa saja-ssu, aku nggak peduli. Yang penting bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan." jawab Kise seraya menutup wajahnya lagi. Cuaca yang terik bisa membuatnya mati kekeringan dan Kise tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Akashi memakan sosis dari bekalnya seraya mempertimbangkan ucapan Kise. Memang tak ada salahnya bermain game di saat seperti ini, apalagi kalau King Game. Biasanya sih Akashi selaku raja tak perlu susah payah mengeluarkan tenaga karena para anggotanya selalu memberikannya posisi terbaik.

"Boleh juga," Ia pun memutuskan, melirik Murasakibara sejurus. "Game apa?"

"Wah, wah, Akachin, ini aneh. Akachin jarang sekali menyetujui usul Kisechin."

"Aku pikir tak ada salahnya," Akashi melirik ke arah lain, kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna itu mendelik malas. "Main Shogi?"

"Yak!" Momoi otomatis berteriak protes. "Itu sih keahlian Aka-chan dan Mido-Chan! Aku sama sekali tak paham caranya bermain Shogi!" Dan untuk protes itu, Momoi mendengar Akashi terkekeh menghina. Kalau bukan Akashi, pasti Momoi sudah menendang kepala merah menyala itu dengan gusar.

Kise pun beranjak duduk bersila, "Lalu apa?"

"Truth or dare..." Suara Aomine terdengar berbisik, mencoba bersikap serius seiring menatap semua temannya bergantian. "Oke! Kita bermain truth or dare!"

"Menolak nano dayo!" Midorima menyela. "Apa gunanya permainan seperti itu? Lagipula tak ada rahasia yang akan kubongkar dengan kalian. Aku juga tak mau melakukan hal-hal konyol sebagai tantangan nano dayo."

Sontak Aomine berdecak sebal menatap si Tsundere berkacamata itu. "Kau membosankan. Berani bertaruh kau nggak akan dapat pacar, Midorima."

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Midorima acuh.

Perdebatan singkat itu membuat Kise menghela nafas. Pemuda berambut kuning terang itu berdiri, menepuk celana panjang seragam Teiko-nya dan tersenyum riang bak model. "Aku punya ide. Game lelucon. Kita harus membuat satu lelucon. Yang kalah, yang leluconnya nggak lucu, harus dihukum. Harus melakukan apa yang diperintah para pemenang!"

"Setuju!" Aomine yang pertama berteriak.

Namun perlahan Kuroko mengangkat satu tangannya. "Sumimasen,"

DEGH! Mendadak semua anggota Kiseki no Seidai menatap Kuroko.

Mereka lupa kalau Kuroko ada disana?!

"Ku-kurokochi?! A-ku lupa kau disana!"

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi melirik Kuroko yang duduk tepat disampingnya. "Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kuroko termenung sejenak, tatapan matanya kosong, wajahnya datar seperti biasa ketika ia memegangi kotak bekalnya. "Aku...tidak memiliki sensasi humor." akunya datar.

Semuanya langsung melotot horor. Lagi-lagi mereka lupa akan menyedihkannya taste humor dalam diri Kuroko! Tapi..jika mereka tetap melakukan permainan ini, itu artinya...

KUROKO PASTI AKAN KALAH!

Dan mendadak semuanya tenggelam dalam fantasi apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika Kuroko kalah. Menyuruhnya membuatkan bekal setiap hari, menyuruh Kuroko tersenyum lebar, menjadikan Kuroko pelayan dan fantasi terliar adalah milik Momoi, MEMINTA KUROKO MENCIUMNYA!

"Kita bermain!" Kelima orang itu, selain Kuroko, tiba-tiba berseru bersamaan dengan excited.

Dalam hati, semuanya menggebu-gebu, berharap mereka bisa menjadikan Kuroko pelayan spesial mereka.

Tapi sebelum fantasi mereka berlebihan, Akashi berdeham, "Hanya satu perintah yang akan didapat yang kalah." ujarnya memutuskan seakan-akan sudah tahu kalau semua berniat memonopoli Kuroko.

~oOoOoOo~

Dan dua puluh menit berlalu sejak game dimulai. Sekitar lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan seperti yang mereka duga sebelumnya. Kuroko yang kalah.

Ketika semua berusaha memberikan lawakan (Akashi tidak dihitung, sang leader hanya mendengus sekali dan semua anggota Kiseki langsung tertawa terpaksa), Kuroko satu-satunya yang berdiri diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang lucu dari wajah itu? Tak ada!

"Hukumannya, Kurokocchi! Aku mau_"

"Tetsu-kun harus menjadi pacarku!" Momoi menyela Kise.

Namun sedetik berikutnya Aomine mendorong gadis itu menjauh. "Tetsu! Harus membuatkan bekal untukku selama seminggu!"

"Tidak bisa, Kurochin harus menjadi temanku di rumah!" Murasakibara mengoreksi.

Midorma membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "Kuroko tidak boleh duduk disebelahku. Auranya yang lemah selalu membuatku tidak nyaman nano dayo."

"Aahh, apa-apaan ini? Semua memiliki pendapat masing-masing," Kise beringsut mendekati Kuroko. "Dan semuanya bukan perintah yang asyik-ssu! Daripada begitu, aku punya satu yang lebih menarik."

"Apa?"

Kise tersenyum evil. Dari saku celananya, dikeluarkan lima batang stick ice cream dan ia tesenyum sumringah. "Ta-daaa!"

"Stik ice cream?"

"Ada lima, kan?" Kise memperlihatkan batang itu satu-satu. "Satu batang bertuliskan looser, sisanya winner semua-ssu. Nah jadi, kita berlima mengambil masing-masing satu batang."

"Lalu?" Aomine menyipitkan matanya penasaran.

"Yang mendapat batang looser, harus berciuman dengan Kuroko!"

HUAAATTT!? Wajah mereka semua langsung berubah syok. Khususnya Midorima, ia tidak siap kalau harus mencium Kuroko. Dia tidak mau!

"Mulaaaiii!" Kise mulai mengedarkan batang ice cream dengan menggenggam bagian dimana terdapat bacaan itu. Semua mengambil satu, tidak melihatnya sampai Kise selesai.

Kise sumringah, "Ayo, ayo, kita lihat. Satu, dua, tiga!"

DEGH! Mereka serentak menatap bacaan di batang ice cream itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah mereka.

Aomine Daiki = Winner (Ekspresinya antara lega dan kecewa)

Midorima Shintarou = Winner (Wajahnya jelas lega)

Momoi Satsuki = Winner (Satsuki melenguh kecewa)

Murasakibara Atsushi = Winner (Sulit ditebak, dia selalu tersenyum)

Kise Ryouta = Winner (Nyengir)

Dan yang terakhir... Semua menatap ke kapten bermata belang yang membatu menatap batang ice cream di tangannya.

Akashi Seijuuro = Looser

"A-akashi..."

Satu detik, hening. Dua detik, masih hening. Tiga detik, wajah mereka berubah pucat pasi saat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Empat detik...

"AKASHI!"

Kuroko melirik Akashi datar. "Jadi maksudnya, aku harus berciuman dengan Akashi-kun?" tanyanya polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya tetap datar, sama sekali tidak kaget.

Wajah Akashi sendiri tetap cool, diliriknya Kuroko dalam diam. Tatapan matanya tajam. "Tetsu..."

"Akachin, kalau kau mau, mungkin aku bisa menggantikanmu." Murasakibara, entah bagaimana caranya dan kenapa, ia menawarkan diri menggantikan posisi Akashi.

Bola mata Akashi melirik Murasakibara dingin, "Jadi maksudmu, kau lebih baik daripada aku ketika berciuman?" Nada suaranya dingin, jelas sekali tidak terima.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Kau mengatakannya." Akashi menatap sinis Murasakibara. Dan si rambut ungupun memilih diam saja sebelum dia mati digunting oleh Akashi.

Keempat orang lainnya juga tak berani bicara. Lebih baik diam saja, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi. Kalaupun Akashi tidak mau, ya sudahlah, tak masalah. Paling tidak merasa tegang cukup membuat mereka mengisi waktu luang.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya ketika Akashi menatapnya dalam.

Akashi justru menyeringai iseng. "Tetsuya, gertakan gigimu."

EHH?!

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, mendadak Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, satu tangannya yang lain menahan dagu Kuroko dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir tipis Kuroko. Hanya beberapa detik, hanya menempel, tapi cukup membuat semua yang melihatnya pucat pasi seperti kertas.

"EEEEHHHH?!"

~oOoOoOo~

Setelah kejadian itu tak satupun berani mengungkit tentang ciuman mereka. Habis, bagaimanapun juga, itu membosankan. Setelah berciuman tak satupun bereaksi, tak satupun wajahnya merona, Akashi tetap sinis dan Kuroko tetap datar. Itu kan membosankan! Kise nyaris menyesal mengusulkan ide itu. Mungkin yang kalah seharusnya disuruh joget hula-hula kali, ya..

Keesokan harinya...

"Akashi-kun, ohayou.."

Akashi yang tadinya tengah berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah sendirian sontak menoleh kebelakang, menatap Kuroko yang sudah berjalan dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar.

Kening Akashi berkerut, "Pagi, Tetsuya." Sepertinya ciuman kemarin tak berdampak apapun.

Akhirnya tak ada satupun yang bicara setelah saling mengucapkan salam. Keduanya sama-sama menyusuri halaman sekolah dalam ketenangan, membiarkan kebisingan disekitarnya mengisi ruang diantara mereka.

Diam-diam, Akashi melirik ke arah pemuda yang bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Rambut biru laut Kuroko melambai lembut tertiup angin, ekspresinya datar dan entah kenapa Akashi selalu, ya selalu, menyukai siluet Kuroko itu.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya pelan sambil kembali menatap ke depan.

"Ya?"

"Soal kemarin.."

"Game dari Kise-kun?"

Akashi mengangguk seraya menghela nafas. "Kupikir kau akan sedikit canggung. Toh ternyata sama saja. Aku agak khawatir sebelumnya."

Kedua manik biru Kuroko menatap sosok Akashi dari samping. "Khawatir?" Keningnya mengkerut. Ia tak mengerti.

Akashi mengangguk, "Bagaimanapun juga aku tau itu pasti pengalaman pertamamu. Tapi justru harus denganku. Jadi aku membayangkan kau agak syok gara-gara itu."

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Kuroko, "Aku...baik-baik saja." jawabnya tenang.

"Bisa kutebak." Dan entah kenapa Akashi ikut tersenyum. Satu tangannya pun bergerak menepuk kepala Kuroko hangat.

Namun momen keduanya segera berakhir ketika Aomine menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka. Merangkul pundak Kuroko sambil terkekeh, "Ohayou! Sei, Tetsu, kalian akur sekali pagi ini!" sapanya riang.

"Ohayou, Aomine-kun."

Akashi mengacuhkan Aomine tentu saja. Pemuda tinggi berkulit gelap itu seenaknya saja mengganggu momennya dengan Kuroko yang tadi sempat menghangat.

Entah menyadari tatapan gusar Akashi atau tidak, Aomine nyengir. Satu tangan yang merangkul pundak Kuroko berjalan meraih kepala anak itu, memaksanya menoleh dan...

CHU!

Akashi melotot kaget. Kuroko tercengang. Aomine terkekeh seraya melepaskan ciuman singkat di bibir Kuroko. Dan tentu saja beberapa siswa disekitar mereka membatu melihat fan-service sepagi itu.

"Morning kiss, ya? Kemarin kan Tetsu dapat gratis dari Sei, sekarang dari_"

BUGH! Kalimat Aomine terputus saat Akashi meninju perut Aomine lumayan keras.

"Seijuuro!"

Akashi tak mengindahkan tatapan sebal Aomine, segera ditariknya tangan Kuroko dan menuntunnya cepat-cepat meninggalkan Aomine yang tercengang keheranan. Namun sedetik berikutnya Aomine mencak-mencak, memaki Akashi dengan kesal. Tentu Akashi tak mau mempedulikannya. Yang penting sekarang hanya menjauh dari Aomine. Mencari privasi mereka kembali.

Sampai akhirnya kini Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan di lorong sekolah. Tangan Akashi masih menggandeng Kuroko, enggan melepaskannya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Dia membuatku sebal," bisik Akashi.

"Dia? Maksudmu Aomine-kun?"

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. Dan dalam waktu sedetik ia menarik Kuroko mendekat, lagi-lagi satu tangan sudah menahan dagu Kuroko dan sebuah kecupan singkat kembali mendarat di bibir Kuroko. Tak peduli sudah banyak mata yang memandangi mereka berdua.

Tatapan mata Akashi tajam, memerintah, "Itu penghapusan."

"Penghapusan?"

Kini Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko. "Menghapus ciuman Daiki." ujarnya menjelaskan. "Tetsuya,"

"Hmm?"

"Mulai sekarang tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh mencium bibirmu, selain aku. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap keheranan. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi tatapan mata Akashi menguncinya untuk tetap diam.

Ucapan Akashi...absolut.

"Sampai...kapan?" Hanya itu yang mampu Kuroko tanyakan kepada sang kapten.

"Sampai aku melepaskanmu. Kau milikku, Tetsuya, tak akan kubiarkan seinchi pun dari tubuhmu disentuh orang lain. Mengerti?" Untuk kali ini Akashi tersenyum. Tangannya kembali menepuk kepala Kuroko lembut, mengusapnya beberapa kali seperti seorang kakak. "Sampai nanti. Jangan membolos di latihan basket, oke." ujar Akashi berikutnya seraya berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, memandangi punggung Akashi dengan wajah datar. Namun perlahan senyum muncul di wajahnya ketika ia kembali melangkah untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Kata-kata Akashi...harus selalu dipatuhi.

.

.

~oOoOoOo~

.

A/N :: Bagaimana AkaKuro disini? Ngegantung gitu aja tanpa konflik yaa? Sengaja sih~ Aku pengen cerita yang agak ringan aja.

Kalau ada yang baca sampai sini, mohon review-nya, onegai-ssu~ Arigato nee.. ^^

Salam,

InfiKiss


End file.
